Ghost Death Note
by asianinvators
Summary: Ghost Death Note is a notebook that can kill both living, and dead. The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die, and to 'kill' someone who is already dead, the ghost of the person shall be sent to Hell. The notebook will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not b


_Ghost Death Note_

_Ghost Death Note is a notebook that can kill both living, and dead. The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die, and to 'kill' someone who is already dead, the ghost of the person shall be sent to Hell. The notebook will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. The same goes to someone who is already dead, but instead of getting a heart attack and dying, the person whose name was written would be sent to Hell. When the person is sent to Hell, he/she will not be able to contact or haunt anybody._

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "The heart rate is going down!" yelled Light Imagay, the doctor.

"What should we do doctor? Hurry up and make up your mind! This decision is depending on someone's life!" a nurse responded.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"The patient is dead. I repeat, the patient is dead!" one of the surgeons cried.

Light opens the door towards the waiting room, looking for Ami Kamihara, a very close friend of Inu Haruma. "I'm sorry to say this, but Inu Haruma didn't make it. The injuries were just too severe. I'm so sorry, I'll let you have some time alone now.

"NO! How could this have happened?!" yelled Ami.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Light replied.

"WHYYYYY!? DOCTOR HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Ami roared.

"His time has passed. What happened happens. I'm sorry but Inu Haruma has passed away." Light explained again. He walked back towards the surgery room.

As Light opened the door, Ami screamed, "NO, YOU GET BACK HERE DOCTOR I'M SUEING YOU FOR LETTING INU HARMUMA DIE!"

The doctor looked shocked. He stuttered, "I tried my best, but I-I-I just couldn't do anything. I'm sorry. I tried to the best of my abilities."

"YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH! IF YOU DID INU WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Ami yelled.

"I DID EVERYTHING I COULD!" shouted Light.

"SCREW YOU DOCTOR YOU DID NOTHING! YOU WERE USLESS! YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL, DAMN IT!" Ami screeched. "YOU SHOULD BE FIRED IMMEDIETLY!" continued Ami.

"Hahahahaha! This is ridiculous, what do you mean sue me, I'm a doctor! I have some incredible lawyer buddies that would gladly to help me."

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER DOCTOR, SOMEONE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! You are the cause of this and you're going to pay!" Ami cried. She walked in front of Light and finally broke. She fell down on her knees and covered her face with her hands. "Please at least, I beg you to tell me why… why must you kill the people that are the dearest to me just ….why? That's all I ask," Ami cried while tears of stream were running down her face.

"The reason why Inu Haruma was dead because...," mumbled Light. Light had bent down to be the same height as Ami, and then moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm not a real doctor." At that moment Ami couldn't believe what she just had heard. It felt like a thousand needles had just stabbed her heart, she felt like the one who was dying instead of her best friend Inu.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME Y-Y-YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KILLING INNOCIENT PEOPLE, NOT JUST INNOCIENT PEOPLE BUT MAKING SCARS ON PEOPLES HEARTS! YOU'RE BETTER OF DEAD!" Ami exploded.

Light knew that he would get arrested for pretending to be a doctor, and since Ami knew, she would definitely tell somebody. So he grabbed Ami's wrist and ran out of the hospital. Even though Light was struggling to force Ami to get out of the hospital, he managed. Light took Ami to a place with nobody around, a dark alley.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Forcing me out here! You sick person!" Ami yelled.

"I brought you out here because I'm going to….KILL you!" Light snarled. Light stared at Ami with a fearless look.

"WHAT?! You can't, this can't be happening. Hahaha, you're an idiot, doctor. Oh wait, you're not even a real doctor. I knew all along that you were going to kill me, I mean, seriously, how stupid do you think I am? I already called the police," Ami said. "HAHAHA I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING RIGHT?"

Light had gotten out his knife from his pocket and stabbed Ami as soon as she finished saying that.

"OW! SHIT!"Ami yelled in pain, "HOW c-could y-you... ACK!"

Ami was in so much pain that she fell down on her knees, while her hands turned into tight fists. She started to cough out blood. Light stabbed her one more time on her back to make sure she would die and her vision started to fade, and then all she saw was complete darkness. Sweat slowly dripped down Light's face. He backed up against a dirty brick wall and put his hand on it, supporting himself because of how unsteady he was. All of a sudden Ami's spirit had appeared right before his eyes.

"Do you really think that you can get rid of me that easily? You're going to pay for killing Imagay and I, Light," Ami whispered in Light's ear.

"WHAT THE HELL? A G-G-GHOST!" Light cried out. Ami's ghost takes out a knife and stabbed Light multiple times to slowly let him bleed to death.

"MWA HA HA! Painful isn't it?" Ami said cleverly.

"ACK!" Light shouted while spitting out blood. Blood was covering his hands and it was all over the concrete wall. He looked up to Ami's ghost and chuckled. He then let out a very exaggerated laugh, and then he passed out.

When Light woke up, he quickly took out a Ghost Death Note before Ami noticed, and wrote Ami's full name in one of the pages. Instead of using a pen, he wrote with his finger that was covered blood. Ami was sitting near the brick wall.

"You are so stupid. I knew this problem would have happened, so I replaced your ghost death note with a false one when you passed out," Ami said cleverly when she saw that Light had awakened.

Light Imagay slowly started to turn into a transparent figure. Ami laughed, and wrote Lights name on the real Ghost Death Note. It was the end of Light Imagay's existence in the human world. His body disappeared and nothing else was left. His soul began the journey to Hell. Slowly, Ami's spirit also started to fade, sending Ami to Hell too, for she had murdered Light.


End file.
